


Christmas Angel

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas have their first Christmas in the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Dean's Idea

“Going out for groceries,” Dean yelled to Sam as he left the bunker.

Sam threw up a hand in response, but his eyes never left the screen of his laptop.

The grocery store was busy and decorated for Christmas. Dean tossed a bag of potatoes into the cart. His mind roamed while he tossed stuff in the cart. Every Christmas since he could remember had been spent in a tacky hotel room. This year, he and Sam had a home. Sam didn’t feel it as much as Dean did, but then again, Sam had only been six months old when their lives changed forever.

As he shopped, an idea formed in his head and that meant leaving the cart in the middle of the aisle because a simple grocery store wasn’t going to cut it.

He drove another block over to the Walmart and hurried inside. Mr. Stephen Palmer, the third, wasn’t going to be happy with his credit card statement this month, because Dean’s final total at the checkout was $350 and that didn’t even include the gifts he needed to buy. 

Dean had one more stop before he had to get the groceries home. 

***

Christmas trees of all sizes leaned against the old barn and Dean was overwhelmed. The old gentleman in overalls came over to him. “Can I help you, son?”

“I need a tree.”

“Well, I reckon you came to the right place. How tall do you want it?”

Dean mentally calculated the height of the ceilings in the library. “Ten feet?”

“I got a couple that big. Follow me, young man.”

The old man showed Dean two trees, both were beautiful Douglas Firs. Dean made his choice and helped the man drag it to the Impala. Dean looked at the Impala and looked at the tree, then looked back at his Baby. 

Sensing his dilemma, the man tisked, “I’d hate to put that tree on top of this beauty.”

“Yeah, I really didn’t think this through. Can I pay you for it and come back later?”

“Sure thing.”

***

Dean loaded up his arms with the plastic bags of groceries and other items he’d bought and then carefully, without dropping anything, he opened the metal door.

“Honey, I’m home,” he yelled. “I need some help, so get your ass moving.”

Sam looked at his brother, who was standing in the doorway of the library, loaded with five or six grocery bags on each arm.

“What’d you buy, Dean? Jesus, we don’t need that much food.”

“It’s a surprise.” Dean grinned and headed towards the kitchen. “There are more bags in Baby.”

Sam went out to the Impala and saw the trunk left open. He looked inside and blinked in surprise. The entire trunk was filled with bags. Tinsel stuck out of one, while in another he saw a huge turkey. 

Sam carried a load into the kitchen, passing Dean on his way back to the car. It took another load each for them to empty the trunk.

“Will you put the groceries away while I go borrow a truck?” Dean asked, rummaging through the bags. “And just leave all the rest of the stuff until I get back.”

“A truck? Who do you know with a truck? And an even better question, why do you need a truck?”

“I don’t know anyone with a truck, but I’ll just borrow one.” At Sam’s look, he shrugged, “I’ll put it back where I found it.”

Sam stared at his brother and quickly taking a flask out of his pocket, he threw holy water into Dean’s face. Dean stood there, grimacing, letting the droplets roll off the end of his nose.

“Really?”

“Just checking. You’re acting kind of strange, Dean.”

***

Dean ‘borrowed’ a truck and got his tree home. He forced Sam to help he put the tree up in the corner of the library. Sitting back on the floor, looking up at the tall tree, Dean wished Cas was there to help with decorating. He’d bet money on that fact that Cas had never decorated a Christmas tree before.

“I wish Cas was here to see this.”

“So, call him.”

“He’s probably busy.”

“Suit yourself.” Sam shrugged and walked away.

Dean took out his cell phone and scrolled to Cas’ name. He smiled at the picture he’d chosen as Cas’ screenshot. He’d told Cas to pose for his contact photo and Cas, being Cas, just gave him a confused look – head tilted to the side, eyes wide and curious, brows furrowed. His eyes were so blue and he had perfect kissable lips…whoa…down boy…what the fuck was that?

He took a deep breath, clearing away those batshit crazy thoughts, and punched out Cas’ number.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, what’going on?”

“There is civil unrest in Syria. An earthquake…”

“Cas.” Dean interrupted. “I wasn’t asking for a CNN update. I just wanted to know if you can come home for Christmas.”

“Home? For Christmas?”

“You know, the bunker and yeah, Christmas. I want to have my family around me for the holidays.”

“I can manage that.”

“Okay, cool. So, I’ll see you….” 

“You’ve got a tree in here.” Dean jumped and squealed like a girl at Cas’ appearance side him.

“Son of a bitch! One of these days, you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“I would not do that, Dean.”

Cas came closer to the tree. “Dean, the Christmas trees I have seen usually are decorated with lights and baubles. Why is yours bare?”

“Baubles? And it’s bare because we haven’t decorated it yet. You, me and Sammy are going to decorate it, maybe have a glass of eggnog, sing Rudolph the Rednosed Raindeer…okay maybe not that last part.”

“I think I will find that enjoyable.” 

Dean stood up. “Stay here, I’ll go get Sammy and all the stuff for the tree.”

Cas was still standing in the same exact spot when Dean and Sam entered the room, laden with the remaining Walmart bags. Sam and Cas watched in amusement as Dean dumped bag after bag of decorations onto the library table. Garland, boxes of ornaments, tinsel and strings of lights littered the table.

Dean had looked into a few bags and pushed them aside for later. “Okay, now we decorate. Oh, wait, we have to have eggnog.”

“I’ll go get the eggnog, you and Cas can start putting the lights on.”

Sam left the room and Dean gave Cas a warm smile. “I’ve never had a tree before, but I’ve never really had a home before either. This will be fun.”

“Decorating a tree to celebrate the birth of the prophet, Jesus, is a pagan tradition.”

“Thank you, Wikipedia.”

Sam came back from the kitchen carrying three coffee mugs full of eggnog. He gave one to Cas and with a wicked smile, gave Dean his. Cas sipped his and gave a delighted smile. “This is very good, Sam.”

Dean took a swing of his and coughed, tears springing from his eyes. “Holy…shit…”

“I thought you would like some holiday spirit in yours.”

“Yeah...” Dean choked out, his throat on fire. “Fine.”

Later, as the three men stood back and looked at the lit tree, Dean grinned. Sam met his eyes and returned the grin. “Pretty nice, Bro.”

“This is a beautiful tree, Dean. Thank you for allowing me to share this event with you.”

“Only one thing left now.” Dean said, catching Sam’s eye.

Cas turned from the tree, eyebrow raised in question.

“We have to put an angel on top.”

Cas looked indignant. “I have heard of this tradition and don’t understand it.”

“You know, Sammy, sometimes Cas acts like he has a stick up his ass. Maybe he’ll volunteer.”

Cas looked away, fists clenched at his sides.

“He’s just teasing you, Cas.”

Sam looked at Dean and mouthed the words, “You hurt his feelings. Fix it.” 

“Well, this has been fun, but I’m going to bed now.” Sam made a big production about stretching and yawning, before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding the Perfect Gift

“Hey, Cas, I was only joking around. You know that, right?” Dean stepped closer to Cas.

Cas remained motionless, still not looking at Dean. “Perhaps I should go, Dean.”

“No. Cas you can’t go.”

Cas turned to look at Dean. He stared intently into his beautiful green eyes. “I know I have done things. Things I’m ashamed of. I lied to you. I allowed myself to be used by Naomi and almost killed you. I let the Leviathans out of Purgatory. I don’t deserve your respect. I don’t deserve your friendship. I should not get distressed when you say hurtful things because I deserve them. There have been times I have ignored your calls because I cannot…I cannot bare to see the disappointment in your eyes.”

“Cas, we’ve both done things…things we’re ashamed of, but you’re my best friend. I’m really sorry I hurt your feelings, but I was just teasing.” Dean reached up and brushed his hand across Cas’ cheek, gently turning him so they were face to face. “Lighten up, it’s Christmas.”

Cas’ eyes remained downcast.

“Come on.” Dean smiled, blue eyes twinkling. “You wouldn’t have fit on the top of the tree anyway.”

Cas raised his eyes and his mouth quirked.

“I saw that. Come on, you can do it, Cas. Give me a smile.”

Cas huffed a bit. “Dean, you are being ridiculous.”

“Sometimes, Cas, that isn’t a bad thing,” Dean said softly and stepped back. “I’m going to hit the rack now. Got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Do we have a case?”

“No, Cas. It’s Christmas Eve. I have to do some more shopping and maybe bake some pies.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

***

Dean pulled the Impala out of the underground garage and headed into town. He’d promised Sam he could have the car later that afternoon so he could do his own shopping. 

His first stop was to the electronics store for Sam’s present. Mr. Rakesh Patel’s credit card took a big hit for an Ipad for Sam. 

Next, Dean hit the mall. The place was packed with holiday shoppers and made Dean feel a little antsy, but he needed a few more gifts. He’d just have to deal with it.

At the LL Bean store, he bought Sam some new shirts and a new jacket. This time he used cash. He’d been saving his winnings from a few pool games. On his way to the register, he saw a nice leather jacket and his thoughts turned to Cas. He loved Cas’ sexy accountant look, but he’d sure look good in leather. He felt the buttery softness of the leather and wonder if Cas’ skin would…shit…stop thinking. Just stop.

The jacket was added to the stack of clothing he was carrying. 

With the big shopping bag swinging from his hand, Dean stepped out of the store into the hustle and bustle of shoppers. He hadn’t walked far when he came to a kiosk that caught his eye. 

“YOUR PICTURE ON A STERLING SILVER MEDALLION – FREE STERLING CHAIN WITH PURCHASE”

Dean stopped and opened his cell phone. He scrolled through the pictures until he found the one he wanted. The girl manning the kiosk was dark haired and beautiful. Her nametag read Basma Sadek. 

“Hi, Basma. I have this picture and I want it put on one of those.” Dean pointed to a silver pendant shaped like a military dog tag. The young woman smiled and took Dean’s phone. She smiled at the picture. “Oh, how cute. Your boyfriend is very handsome.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, not my boyfriend. We’re just…friends. That was taken after a…a hunting trip.” It was one of Dean’s favorites, Dean leaned against the Impala, legs crossed at the ankle, looking relaxed and Cas stood next to him, one hand on the roof of the car, looking at Dean like…friends do…friends look at each other like that…they do.

She looked at him with a sad smile. “Of course he is. If you could just email that picture to this email address,” she pointed to a cardboard sign, “and come back in 30 minutes, I’ll have it ready for you.”

Dean tapped out the address on his phone and waited until she gave him the nod that she’d gotten it.

He had 30 minutes to kill and he was getting hungry. Looking around, he spied the food court. The tacos tasted pretty good and after he wolfed them down, he realized that only used up 20 minutes.

The yapping drew his attention and he found himself in front of The Pet Emporium. Dean entered the store and looked around. He quickly avoided the reptile section, the small rodents were kind of cute and he took a few minutes to watch a hamster run in his wheel. There was a large wire pen in the middle of the store that contained a bunch of kittens in every color imaginable. He bent down and played with them, but kittens grew up to be cats and he didn’t care for cats. 

Dean glanced at his cell phone. The necklace should be ready by now. He turned the corner, walked past a display of Siamese Fighting Fish and stopped in his tracks. A glass wall separated Dean from wire cages containing puppies. He gazed longingly at the antics of the little creatures. With their life on the road, a pet of any kind was out of the question and he’d never had the desire for one anyway. Sam had a dog in the other life he’d led for awhile. Dean made derogatory remarks to Sam about the dog being in his Baby, but inside, he had been jealous.

He slowly walked down the wall. Some of the puppies stopped playing to yip at him and jump on the front of their cages, but then one just sat, blue eyes meeting Dean’s, head cocked sideways, tail wagging. “Cas would love you.” Dean wasn’t sure where that thought came from but he turned away.

A cute brunette, wearing a blue vest, came up to him. “That is a miniature Dachshund. She’s 12 weeks old and will only weigh about eight pounds fully grown. Isn’t she precious?”

Dean read her name tag, Nicole Brooke. “Thanks for the info, Nicole, but I was just looking.”

She returned his charming smile and sighed. “I’ve been calling her Angel.”

Dean’s eyes went back to the little, brown and tan colored pup. She still sat quietly, tail swishing back and forth. His hand went up to the glass.

Nicole appeared behind the glass wall and unlatched the cage. Before he knew what happened, the wiggling puppy was in his arms. He dropped the shopping bag at his feet and held onto her. She looked up into his face and licked his nose. “Cas really would love you.”

“Is Cas your girlfriend?”

“No, my boy….just a friend.”

And several hundred dollars later, Dean left the pet store carrying a dog crate with Angel inside, his bag from LL Bean and another huge shopping bag filled with everything a puppy needed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Twas the Day Before...

After he picked up the necklace, he loaded everything in the trunk, except for Angel and she sat on the seat next to him, looking at him through the wire door of her carrier.

“You’re going to love Cas. He’s great. He will spoil you rotten. Now, I’ve got to figure out how to keep you hidden until tomorrow morning.”

Dean thought about it for a few minutes and then called Sam.

“Yeah.”

“I need your help, Sammy.”

“With what?”

“I’m almost home and I have Cas’ Christmas present. I don’t want him to see it, so I need you to keep him busy.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“You’re the smart one, I’m the hot one. You can come up with something. See ya.”

Dean pulled into the underground garage and shut off the ignition. “Okay, Sweet Angel, you’re home.”

He looked around the garage for anything he could use to make a makeshift pen for the puppy and finally settled on a large packing crate. He filled the new dog dishes with water and puppy food, then sat the crate inside. Once he opened the door, the puppy hesitantly stepped outside. “Hey, sweet girl.” Dean rubbed her silky ears and she wagged her tail. 

“I’ll be right back. Nicole said I needed newspapers.” Dean remembered seeing stacks of newspapers from the 40’s and 50’s in a storage closet.

He’d just opened the door to the closet when Cas came around the corner. “Dean, you have returned.”

Dean shut the closet door. “Yeah…yeah…I just…um…returned.”

Cas looked at him quizzically. “Are you feeling alright, Dean?”

“Yeah…yeah…just fine.”

The angel raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Sam asked me to do the strangest thing and I must complete the task.” He turned and walked away.

“Okay, yeah, you go do whatever Sam…” Cas was already around the corner. Dean quickly opened the closet and grabbed a bundle of newspapers. He passed Sam in the hall. “You can have the car in a few minutes.”

Sam watched his brother jog down the hall towards the garage. He smiled to himself. It was nice to see Dean happy and excited like this. He was anxious to see how Cas was making out on his assignment. 

*** 

Cas walked through the woods looking up into the trees. Calling on his knowledge of all his Father’s creations, he remembered what mistletoe looked like and how it grew. He didn’t understand Sam’s need for the parasitic plant. He had explained to Sam that it really had no useful properties and it was poisonous to consume, but Sam was insistent. 

As he walked, he thought of the previous night. Dean had touched his face. It felt…was ‘comforting’ the word he was looking for? In his innermost thoughts, Cas longed for Dean’s touch. He frowned. It would not do well for him to have those thoughts.  
He spied the Phoradendron Leucarpum growing atop a sturdy oak. With a rustle of feathers, he had procured a large bunch of the plant. As he prepared to fly back to the bunker, snowflakes began to fall. He smiled and sat down on an old log. “Father, my brothers and sisters believe you have forsaken us, but I cannot bare to think that. I hope you are listening as I give thanks. I thank you for Dean. I love him, Father, not as you love your creations, but deeper, the love you created for humans to bond with a mate. He does not love me in that way, but as long as I can look over him, I am content. I thank you for Sam. He is a friend and he loves Dean. And thank you for this,” Castiel held out his hand to catch a few of the crystal flakes falling from the heavens. 

Castiel sat in silence for a long time watching the snowflakes drift softly to earth. In the distance, he heard the roar of the Impala. Sam must be leaving to go his errands. Castiel stood, picked up his bundle of mistletoe and disappeared from the forest.

***

After Sam left, Dean locked himself in his room and wrapped the gifts. He’d bought enough wrapping paper and bows to last several Christmas, but he didn’t care. When he looked at the finished product, he groaned. The packages were misshapen and he may have gone overboard with the tape.

He opened his door, looked down the hall and took his packages to the tree. 

“Time for pies,” he said to himself. 

Cas found Dean in the kitchen after he’d deposited Sam’s mistletoe on the library table. “You are making a pie.”

Dean looked up from the recipe book, hands on a rolling pin. “Sherlock Holmes has nothing on you, Cas.”

“Are you teasing me again, Dean?”

Dean grinned, “Uh huh. Why don’t you come over here and open up these cans of pumpkin?”

Cas walked over to stand beside Dean, their hips touching. Cas picked up a can and looked at it. “Dean, how do they fit a pumpkin into this small can?”

“Magic, Cas.” Dean laughed and bumped his hip against Cas’. Cas smiled and after a short lesson in how to use the can opener, he learned how to bake a pie.


	4. Chapter 4 - Twas the Night Before....

Sam heard laughter before he got to the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he stopped and stared. Dean and Cas were both covered in flour and some pasty orange goo. The kitchen was a complete nightmare, the same orange goo was on the floor, the walls and….yes, the ceiling too. 

“Oh, hey Sam. Did you get all your shopping done?”

Sam just nodded. He tried to form words but…was that a floured handprint on Cas’ ass? Yes, yes it was. He grinned. “Yeah, all done. Need to go wrap now.” He backed out of the kitchen.

He snagged the pile of wrapping paper, bows and tape from Dean’s room and locked himself in his. He knew Dean and Cas would love their gifts.

Once he put his gifts under the tree, he spied the mistletoe. Cas had done well, the bunch was big enough to put in several places. He set to work.

***

Dean could not remember ever laughing so much. Teaching Cas to make a pie had been hilarious. And his shocked face, when he turned on the mixer before Dean had a chance to add the wet ingredients, flour exploded. Dean had to push Cas out of the way to stop the mixer and that’s how the handprint got where it was. It was just a push. He was aiming at Cas’ back, but his hand slipped…

Once the pie was in the oven, Dean looked around the kitchen. “Man, Cas…this is going to take hours to clean up.”

“I can…” Cas started.

“Hold on, gotta go…to the bathroom again.” 

Cas looked confused. “Dean, you may have something wrong in your digestive tract, because you seem to be using the bathroom facilities more than usual.”

Dean grimaced, mainly because he worried that Cas was monitoring how many times he went to the bathroom and that was creepy, but also because he was lying. So, he smiled a lopsided smile and disappeared out the door.

He jogged to the garage and heard Angel whining. “Hey, now, Angel Baby, shhhhh.” He picked up the puppy and cuddled with her for a few minutes.

“Look, I gotta get back. Cas already thinks I have the poops or something. I promise that in the morning, your life is going to be amazing, because your new dad is…well, he’s pretty freakin’ amazing.”

When Dean got back to the kitchen, it was spotless. He froze in the doorway. “Wow, Cas, you can use your angel mojo to clean a kitchen?” 

“I can do many things with my grace, Dean.” And there it was, the icy blue stare that drove Dean nuts. Dean’s mind didn’t just go into the gutter…it went into the sub-basement of the gutter. Thoughts of sex with angel mojo…that would be some serious hot monkey sex…shit…shit…shit.

“Dean, you looked pained. Are your bowels still bothering you? I could help with….” Cas reached up to touch Dean’s forehead.

“Jesus, Cas, don’t talk about my bowels. They’re fine.” He closed his eyes and muttered, “I’m talking to an angel about my bowels. That is a whole other level of weird.”

Cas cocked his head sideways, studying his hunter intently.

“Come on, let’s go find Sam and start celebrating.”

“Celebrating what, Dean?”

“Christmas, Cas. You know, the birth of Jesus. Three wise men, eggnog, Little Drummer Boy, stockings hung by the chimney with care.”

“Dean, I fail to see the logic in your statement. The prophet, Jesus, was born in March. It is December. The three magi did bring him gifts, but eggnog was not one of these. I don’t understand the reference to a small boy playing a percussion instrument at all. And the last reference escapes me as well. Perhaps you can explain.”

“Cas, just go with the flow okay.” Dean reached out and took his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen. Sam stood at the entrance to the library.

“Sam, we were just coming to find you. Time to start celebrating.”

Dean saw Sam’s eyes drift down to…immediately he dropped Cas’ hand…the hand he’d been holding.

Sam smirked, “Uhm, Dean, look up.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “What?” He looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging by a piece of string.

“Oh, no. No…no…no. Great joke there, Little Brother.”

Cas looked up as well, perplexed. “What is the joke regarding mistletoe?”

“It’s a Christmas tradition. If you get caught under the mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss them,” Sam explained, still wearing a shit-eating grin.

Understanding dawned in Cas’ eyes. “Oh, what an unusual tradition, but it could let to peace among men during the holiday season. That is what my Father wanted.”

Before Dean could react to Cas’ words, the angel pulled him close and planted his lips right on Dean’s. As kisses go, it was really quick and really vanilla.

Dean’s face reddened and he backed away from Cas. He punched Sam’s arm hard as he walked by. Sam and Cas followed. 

Dean was flipping through some old vinyl records, so Sam sat down to wait, wondering what his brother was up too. Cas stood awkwardly by the table, eyes moving from the mistletoe to Dean and back again.

Soon Dean called out a triumphant “Ah ha” and the opening notes of Jingle Bells filled the room. Sam groaned, “Christmas carols, Dean? Really?”

Dean spun around with a broad smile. “It’s Christmas freakin’ Eve, Sam, and we’re going to act like a normal family for once in our lives.”

***

At that instant, Sam understood. His brother needed this. They’d seen and shared so much death and heartache. 

“Well, we need to do this right then,” Sam said, standing up. “I’m assuming you have more eggnog.”

“Of course.”

Sam left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a tray loaded with eggnog and a plate of store bought sugar cookies decorated with sprinkles.

***

The Christmas music, the eggnog and cookies, and the laughter gave Dean a warm feeling. He could not remember ever feeling as good as he did tonight. Sammy was flushed from too much bourbon in the eggnog and Cas…Cas was smiling at something Sam was saying. His blue eyes twinkled in the lights from the Christmas tree. Dean knew he could get lost in those eyes, hell, he’d been lost in them hundreds of times over. 

Suddenly, Dean’s breath caught. He looked at Cas and could not imagine his life without the angel in it. 

Sam looked at Dean strangely and followed his eyes. ‘Slam dunk, game over’, Sam thought with a small smile.

“Look, I’ve had fun tonight, Bro, but I’m exhausted. I’ll see you in the morning.” He got to the doorway and looked back, the two men were simply staring at each other. “Merry Christmas, Dean,” he whispered.

After Sam was gone, Dean stood up as well. “I guess I should go to bed too. We’ve got to cook Christmas dinner tomorrow.”

Cas remained seated, but looked up at Dean. “Sleep well, Dean.”

Dean hesitated and licked his lips nervously. “Cas, what do you do here when I’m sleeping?”

“I watch over you, Dean.” 

“Why?”

“Why, what, Dean?”

“Why do you watch over me?” Dean remembered a time that it used to give him a creepy feeling when he woke to find Cas staring at him. 

“I am your guardian.”

“Is that it, is it just a job for you?” Dean asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Dean, I…we…share…”

“Don’t give me that profound bond shit.” Dean ran his hand through his hair. 

Cas looked down at his feet. When he spoke, his voice was so soft, Dean had to take a few steps closer to hear.

“I gave up everything for you, Dean. And I would do it again. I don’t know the words to say to make you understand…”

“Just tell me you love me, Cas. Because I sure as fuck love you.”

Cas raised his eyes. Dean wasn’t sure who moved first, but he was suddenly wrapped in his angel’s strong arms. And it felt right…it felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Christmas Morning

Sam woke and stretched. Remembering it was Christmas morning; he jumped up and threw on the same pair of jeans he’d worn the day before and a Stanford sweatshirt. 

He banged on Dean’s door with his fist. “Wake up, Jerk, it’s Christmas.” He tried the knob, it opened and he pushed the door open. And stopped.

Both men were awake, how could they not be with the banging and yelling Sam was doing. From the look of things, Dean was the big spoon. Sam grinned. “About damn time. Now get your asses up so we can do presents.”

Dean threw his pillow at his brother, who closed the door before it hit him. While he waited for his two favorite people to come out, Sam made the coffee.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.” Dean came up behind him, grabbing his cup of coffee out of his hand. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” He looked around his brother and saw Cas. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” Cas smiled at the taller man. He was wearing a pair of Dean’s flannel sleep pants and Dean was wearing a pair of sweats, both men were bare chested.

Sam poured another cup of coffee since Dean had taken his and the three men made their way to the library. The tree twinkled and Cas looked at the presents in dismay. He didn’t have money to get Dean and Sam presents, but he saw his name on a few of the gaily wrapped packages. He was still deep in thought when Dean handed him a small package.

Both brothers watched as he carefully unpeeled a piece of tape off the end. “Cas, just rip it.”

“But, why would I do that?” 

Dean picked up a package and gave it to Sam. “Show him how it’s done, Sammy.”

Sammy ripped into the paper, sending pieces to the floor around him. “Wow, cool, thanks, Dean.” He held the new Ipad aloft to show Cas.

Cas smiled and when Dean motioned for him to finish unwrapping his, he tore it open. When he opened the small box, he grew still. 

“What’d you get, Cas?” Sam asked quietly, knowing by the look on the angel’s face that his brother had done good.

Cas pulled out the necklace with a reverence most would reserve for the most delicate of spun glass. He held it up so Sam could see. “It is a picture of Dean and…me.”

Dean’s face was flushed and Sam rubbed his back. “That’s a nice picture, Cas. Why don’t you put it on him, Dean.”

Dean took the necklace and fastened it behind Cas’ neck. When he was done, his fingers lingered on Cas’ shoulders and he whispered in his ear. “Now, when you have to go upstairs for angel stuff, you’ll have this to remind you of me.”

Sam tossed a red wrapped box to his brother. “Your turn.”

Dean unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. “Sweet.” Dean pulled out a complete boxed set of CDs from Metallica and a black World Tour t-shirt.

Dean handed Sam and Cas their other boxes at the same time. Cas caressed the leather jacket and grinned. “I will enjoy wearing this, Dean. Thank you.”

“Try it on.” Cas slipped the jacket on and Dean’s only thought was that his angel wearing his sleep pants, the silver medallion on his bare chest and a leather jacket was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Sam was exclaiming over all the clothes and holding the shirts up against him. “Are you trying to tell me something, Bro?”

“Yeah, throw out some of those ugly shirts you have.” Dean and Sam laughed. Sam put the clothes aside and slid a huge box from behind the tree. He pushed it across the floor to Dean.

Dean looked at the box and then up at his brother. “What the fuck…” Dean tried to pick up a corner of the box, it weighed a ton. 

“Don’t just stand there, open it,” Sam said, grinning broadly.

Dean tore open the paper and gasped. “Sam. Awesome.” Dean wore a shit-eating grin as he popped open the top of the box. A complete set of Mac auto mechanic tools lay inside, along with a metal box to store them in. “Thanks, man.”  
Cas stood up. “I did not get presents, but I have a gift for each of you.”

Dean looked up from his tools. “Don’t sweat it, Cas, it’s about giving…” He stopped when Cas placed his hand on his cheek. Dean’s eyes closed.

Sam watched as tears began to leak under his eyelids. He stood in alarm and then Dean’s eyes opened. He stared at Cas and threw his arms around him.

***

As soon as Cas’ hand touched his face, Dean felt a rush of cool air and there was his mother. She smiled at him and told him she was so proud of the man he’d become. She thanked him for taking care of Sam and then she touched him. Her fingers were warm. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Dean, sweetheart, take the love that God has sent you and never let it go.” She began to sing, ‘Hey, Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better…” And she faded away.

***

When Dean let go of Cas to wipe his eyes, he nodded to Sam and Sam bent his head. Cas placed his hand on Sam’s cheek.

His mother held him in her arms, singing a soft lullaby. As she rocked him, she talked about the long life he would have. A life of adventure. And suddenly, she stood in front of him and held his hands and he wasn’t a baby anymore. “You’ve grown into such a good man, Sam. Dean would not have made it without you. You’ve made me proud. Your true love is out there somewhere, don’t ever give up. You’ll meet her soon. I love you Sammy.”

Sam swiped at his eyes. “Cas, I…don’t know what to say…”

***

Cas looked at the two brothers and then looked heavenward. “Your mother always looks over you. I just let her use my grace to communicate with you. It was the only gift I could give.”

Dean took his hand. “It was the best gift in the world.”

Sam nodded, “It was perfect, Cas. Thank you so much.”

Dean brushed his eyes and stood up. “I have one more present. Cas, sit down and close your eyes.”

“Why do I have to close…”

“Cas, for once, just sit down and shut up,” Dean said, his smile softening the words.

Cas sat and closed his eyes. Dean sprinted out of the room.

“Cas?”

Cas opened his eyes, “Yes, Sam.”

“No, close your eyes.” Cas obeyed.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m happy about you and Dean. He really loves you.”

“And I him, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes widened when Dean rounded the corner holding the small puppy. He grinned at his brother. Dean lowered himself to his knees in from of Cas and held up the puppy. “Cas, open your eyes.”

Slowly, Cas opened his eyes and his face filled with wonder. He reached a tentative finger out and the puppy licked it. 

“Her name is Angel.”

“Angel.” Cas repeated. Dean placed her carefully in Cas’ arms. “I’ll help you take care of her.”

Cas held the warm creature up too his neck and blinked. He looked at Dean, confused. Dean took his thumb and wiped the tear that trickled out of the angel’s eye. “It’s a tear, Cas.”

“But I am not sad.”

“Sometimes people cry tears of happiness, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
